


Dawning Realizations

by lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)



Series: Cousy in the Greater Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Cousy, Homebrew AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/lavendersblues
Summary: Tony and Steve have an interesting chat after their guests go home. Particularly with regards to one Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson. Tony is ecstatic that Steve finally caught on.





	Dawning Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of journalism style articles so my fluff-o-meter is down. Sorry this didn't get very in-depth or exciting. I just felt like giving my last Cousy drabble a follow up.

“Oh my god.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at Steve as he was pulling his shirt over his head. Steve, mouth agape, stood at the edge of their bed staring into the distance as if he had suddenly seen the answer to the universe. When Steve made no move to explain his sudden outburst, Tony started to worry.

“Uh, babe?” he intoned, moving towards Steve’s side of the bed. Steve, shaking his head, snapped his jaw shut and refocused his gaze on Tony. Tony, too late to stop, wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s middle and rested the side of his face on Steve’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“So, that girl. Daisy. With Coulson.”

Tony felt a giddy sense of satisfaction begin to rise in his chest but he merely nodded silently, encouraging Steve to continue his train of thought.

“She’s his girlfriend?”

Tony was honestly surprised it came out as a question as Steve wrapped his arms protectively around him. Steve seemed to sway unconsciously on the spot, as if he and Tony were dancing to an unheard tune somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

Tony grinned into the soft material of Steve’s plain t-shirt. “Yeah, babe, she’s his girlfriend. More than that if Phil’s goofy smile was any indicator.” The memory of Phil Coulson glowing as he held Daisy Johnson’s hand was enough to convince Tony that his friend had finally found someone worth staying for.

“Right, but, they never said anything.” Tony furrowed his brow. He wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Yeah,” he agreed with Steve, contemplating. “They didn’t say it outright or anything. I, personally, thought it was heavily implied after you asked if she was the cellist, but I could be wrong.”

Steve hummed, processing and possibly calculating. Tony could practically see the gears in Steve’s head whirr and smoke as he thought about the party from two nights previous. The night of the get-together had ended with enough drinks to leave Steve and Tony pleasantly buzzed and excited about other activities besides speculating about the stuffy S.H.I.E.L.D agent’s love life. But tonight, Steve seemed concerned. He moved quietly into his soft cotton sleep pants, flopping into the bed and pulling Tony down with him, wrapping both arms protectively around the shoulders of the genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist. (Tony was never going to let that one go. Ever.)

Tony, for his credit, couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had never dreamed this ending possible in a million universes, that he would somehow reconcile with Steve after their fight in Siberia. That he would have Steve as a friend, let alone love interest - and part time babysitter. Tony was only in bed at that exact moment because Steve had carted his ass away from his projects in the basement. Literally. Over his shoulder.

It paid to have a soldier for a boyfriend.

“Are we sure they’re actually together?” Steve finally questioned, running a hand up and down Tony’s back.

“I mean, I assume so. It’s possible that they aren’t, and they’re literally that oblivious, but my bet is on them being uncomfortable with making their relationship public outside of close friends or family.”

“What?” Steve looked so cute when he was confused. “Why wouldn’t they be comfortable with telling people they’re together?”

Tony squinted, checking that this wasn’t some kind of Steve-joke. Seeing the honest confusion spelled across Steve’s face was confirmation enough and Tony sighed, snuggling closer to buy himself time to think of a painless explanation.

“You know,” he grumbled. “Haven’t you looked at them?”

Steve merely shrugged. “They’re cute together I guess. I don’t see where this is going?”

“Phil...well,” Tony sighed. “He’s not exactly...how would you say it? ‘A spring chicken’? And Daisy is…. Well she looks a lot younger than she probably is.”

Tony felt the gears in Steve’s head click rapidly as he tried to process the information. “Penny in the air,” he mumbled.

When he gasped, Tony grinned. “And the penny drops.”

“They think we’d actually care?” Steve seemed more offended than placated. “I mean, honestly, they thought that because he’s older than Daisy we’d judge them or scorn them?”

“Well, it’s certainly not highly thought of in polite society, so I’m sure they’re just cautious rather than untrusting.”

Steve still seemed to be ruffled. “Yeah, but, Tony they didn’t trust us enough to talk openly about their relationship. I’m not sure why - I mean, Captain America shacking up with Iron Man has certainly been popular gossip in the rags lately.”

Tony felt himself flush. “Oh god, never  _ ever _ call this ‘shacking up’ again.”

“Yeah, but  _ Tony _ ,” Steve stressed, sitting up against the headrest suddenly, “I’m like...what, fifty years older than you? And they’re concerned about looking bad in our company?”

“And if anything, I look like I’m the one who robbed the cradle in this relationship,” Tony grumbled.

“Exactly.”

“Wh- Hey!” Tony jabbed Steve in the ribs with a half-hearted glare. Steve laughed, pinching Tony’s side playfully and affectionately as he sighed, rolling his head to look down at Tony, clutching his torso and pillowing his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I love you though, you know that right?” Steve’s voice was low and serious and Tony pushed himself up onto an elbow to get a better view of the bright blue eyes that watched him carefully.

“Yeah,” Tony said quickly. “Yeah, I do. And I love you too, Steve.” He leaned in, pressing a firm and emotional kiss to Steve’s lips. As he pulled away, a firm hand tugged him quickly back into a warm, languid kiss. After several long, sweet moments, Tony pulled away.

“We should tell them.”

“What?” Steve blinked, eyes slowly coming into focus.

“We should tell Daisy and Phil they shouldn’t be afraid to tell their friends - to tell us - about their relationship.”

“Okay, but, can we do that like….tomorrow? And can you just shut up and kiss me again?”

Grinning and laughing at Steve’s over-eager demeanor, Tony obliged, happy that Steve was happy - and happy too that everything finally seemed right in the world.


End file.
